I Don't Believe You
by daisydancex33
Summary: This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, “Christopher Returns”. It’s another way to get Luke and Lorelai together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

Lorelai watched as Rory, excited as could be, laid blanket after blanket on top of their couch.

"Mom?" Rory started.

"What is it, sweets?" Lorelai questioned.

"What are you going to tell Dad?" There was a slight note of concern in her voice. "You know, about your dating life. He is going to want to get back together with you. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Lorelai answered honestly. "I really, truly, with all of my heart, do _not_ want to be with him."

"Really?" Lorelai could hear the disappointment in her daughter's voice, and see it in her eyes, but it was the truth.

Lorelai did not want to be with Christopher. He would leave her disappointed, and she was feeling something . . . . . . .. Different. Not with Max, it just wasn't there for her. But with Luke. She could feel something happening. She was nervous and giddy around him. She thought about him all the time, trying to pick out outfits that she knew he would like, and things like that. And it wasn't as if he wasn't doing anything to stop it. He almost seemed to want it . . .. Just like Lorelai did.

She snapped out of her trance just in time. Christopher was coming down the stairs, saying something about how awful the shower was. _Like I don't know that,_ thought Lorelai.

"I'm gonna fix it." Chris said.

Lorelai's eyes got wide. She had a brilliant idea. "No need to do that," she said nonchalantly.

"And why not?" Chris asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Because, uh, my boyfriend fixes stuff around the house. He was planning on doing the shower next."

Rory stood behind her father, several blankets still in her hand. She stood there, open mouthed, and then mouthed, "LUKE!"

"Oh really?" asked Chris, pretending not to be interested. "And who is this boyfriend of yours?"

"Luke Danes," Lorelai answered promptly. Neither Rory nor Christopher could hide their surprise, but, luckily, Chris couldn't see Rory's reaction.

"The diner guy?" Chris asked, hurt, obvious by his tone.

"Yeah," all three stood there for a moment, then Lorelai spoke, "So, Chris, if there is anything you need in the middle of the night, you can come bug either of us, but not me." There was some fake laughter and Lorelai continued, "So… goodnight. See you in the morning. Rory, can I talk to ya for a sec?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Dad." Rory hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

The mother and daughter walked outside onto the porch and sat down onto chairs in unison.

Lorelai spoke quietly, "I need your help if we're going to pull this off." Rory nodded, and Lorelai continued, "You have to go to Babette first, then Miss Patty. Tell them that to escape being with your dad, who I don't want to be with, I'm pretending to be dating Luke. Tell them to tell the entire town to pretend that we've been dating for months. Three to five, you get to pick."

"Okay," Rory said more calmly then she felt. "What are you going to do, Mom?"

"I have to talk to Luke," her mom answered flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

Lorelai ran over to the diner. She sprinted, actually, and had no idea that she was so athletic. She arrived in the diner, her hair windblown, her cheeks flushed.

Luke was taken aback by her appearance. "Lorelai, are you okay? Is Rory sick? Is she hurt? What do you need?"

"Coffee, and to talk to you," Lorelai answered, slightly out of breath.

Luke hastily poured the coffee and sat down next to Lorelai at the counter. She took several deep breaths and gulps of coffee, then turned toward Luke.

"I desperately need your help," she started.

"With what?" Luke questioned, slightly afraid of what she could want.

"A sort-of lie." With Luke's puzzled face, she continued, "Christopher is back. I knew that he would want a relationship with me so I told him that I was already in one. With . . ."

"Me," Luke finished. He was somewhat confused, and flattered. He would tell her about the confusion, but definitely not the flattery. That was a private thing.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai gushed, "But I really don't want to be with him and I knew that he would want a relationship with me. He said he wanted to fix the shower cuz it sucked, and it does, but I told him that he didn't have to and then it came to me. I told him that my boyfriend was going to fix it and then I thought of you and so when he asked me who my boyfriend was I told him it was you. And so now you are my boyfriend and you have to fix the shower." Lorelai said all of that extremely quickly, and it left Luke seeing stars.

"What about the town?" he asked. "They're gonna know that we haven't been in a relationship for months and they will be all excited and happy and all, "This is SSSOOO great!" and Chris'll be like, "But I thought you were in a relationship?" and so we'll end up looking really bad." Luke said in an equally fast voice.

"Got it under control," she said. "Rory is talking to Babette and Ms. Patty; they'll probably have a town meeting or something to announce it. I just hope everyone will play along."

"What about Max?" Luke asked.

"Uh…it's just not going to work out with him. I think I'm feeling something, just not with, or for, him." Lorelai confessed. _There . . . told the truth without telling him the truth._

"Fine, I'll do it," Luke said. The look on Lorelai's face told him that she was extremely grateful. Just then, Taylor walked into the diner.

"Come on," he said in a tone that had a bit of exasperation in it. "Stars Hollow's first emergency town meeting. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

The town assembled in Ms. Patty's dance studio. Luke, Lorelai, and Rory also sat in the front of the studio, on the right side of Taylor's podium.

"Okay. Lorelai, Rory, Luke why don't you tell us what this is all about," Taylor said in a voice just like a counselor.

The trio stood up simultaneously. Lorelai took the microphone from Taylor and started talking, "Okay, so here's what is happening. Rory's dad is in town. He just appears. I know that he is going to want a relationship with me. But I don't want one with him. He told me that he was going to fix the shower, and then I got an idea. I told him that he didn't have to, because my boyfriend did stuff like that. He asked who my boyfriend was, and I told him it was Luke. So Rory came to get everybody, and I went to talk to Luke. He agreed to help me. So what we need is for you cooperation. We need you to play along with us, act like we've been together for about a month. Please, please, please, please will you help?" The note of a panic in Lorelai's usually calm voice alerted the town.

Taylor took the podium back and said, "All in favor of helping Lorelai, Luke, and Rory in this dating scheme?" Every person in the studio raised his or her hand. "Alrighty then. If, tomorrow or another day, you see someone who was not here, tell them what is happening. Luke and Lorelai," he said, turning toward the new "couple", "You two are officially a couple! Meeting adjourned."

Luke stood up, and then extended his hand to help Lorelai up off the stage. There was a minute of silence and Luke said, "I know the diner's closed, but do you guys wanna come in and get some coffee and pie?"

Rory nodded happily and Lorelai gave him a soft, sweet smile and said, "Yeah that would be great. Thanks," then, just to annoy Luke, she finished, "Honey."

"Ah, geez," Luke said, but he laughed with the Gilmore girls.

They walked into the diner, and Rory sat down at the counter, while Lorelai followed Luke behind the counter. "What are you doing?" Luke asked her in a somewhat exasperated tone.

Lorelai replied in a happy voice, "I'm the girlfriend now. And, as the girlfriend, I should be allowed to go behind the counter."

Luke stared at her, and then pointed in the direction out from behind the counter, "Sit at the counter."

"Fine," Lorelai huffed. Rory laughed at the two, although she was not quite sure what she was laughing at.

"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" her mother and Luke asked together.

"Dad thinks we just went outside to talk!" she said in a panicky voice.

"Crap. Luke, we gots to go." Lorelai said.

"It's fine. Here—I'll put the coffee in to-go mugs and your pie in a bag. Take it with you." He smiled at them.

"Thanks, honey," Lorelai said, winking at him, "Come on, kid. Let's go," she directed at Rory.

"Bye, Luke. Thanks!" Rory said as she was leaving. Lorelai turned around while she was at the door, and waved, gave a special smile that no one had seen before, and mouthed, "Bye," to Luke.

Luke smiled to himself and wiped off the counter. He then turned off the lights and went upstairs to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

Lorelai and Rory tried to sneak into the house, but Christopher caught them and asked where they had been.

"Emergency town meeting. About—"Rory paused, "Who knows what, I was falling asleep in my chair." Her father laughed.

"Well, goodnight, Gilmore girls. Sleep tight." Christopher kissed Rory on the cheek and smiled at Lorelai, and then they all headed in their different directions toward bed.

The next morning Lorelai surprised herself by waking up at 7. She got up and put on faded jeans, a white tank top, a white long-sleeve shirt on top of her tank top, and a green sweatshirt.

She went downstairs to find that Rory and Christopher were still asleep in their beds. She found a stack of lime-green post-it notes and wrote on two of them, "At Luke's. Come and join me." She stuck them on Rory and Chris' heads. She wrote on a third one, "In case you didn't get my other message, I'm at Luke's. Come join me!" She stuck that one on the back of the door. She put on some running shoes and walked over to Luke's.

"Honey, I'm home!" she shouted into the diner. Luke looked up from the table he was serving and smiled at her.

"Go sit down, and I'll be right with you," he said to her. When he had finished taking the man's order at the table and went to give the order to Caesar. Then walked behind the counter and pulled out a mug, filled it with coffee, and gave it to his new girlfriend.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much," he answered. He paused, then asked, "Are you free tonight?"

Lorelai was a bit taken aback, then answered, "Why, yes, darling, I am. What did you have in mind?"

Luke smiled, "Well……we could have dinner and go see a movie."

"Ooh! Fun!" Lorelai exclaimed. Then she shivered. She had taken off her sweatshirt and she really didn't want to wear it.

"You're freezing. Come upstairs with me." He took her hand and lead her up the stairs to his apartment. She sat down on the sofa while she rummaged through some drawers. "Here you are," he said, presenting her with a blue flannel shirt.

"I get to wear Luke's flannel! No way!" Lorelai was happy.

"One of the perks of being a girlfriend," he told her. They went back downstairs and Lorelai stayed behind the counter with Luke. Luke gave her a warning look, but let her stay.

She hopped up onto the counter, where no one was sitting, and pulled the flannel close to her. "I'm special," Lorelai said, making the 'e' very long, and talking to no one in paticular, Luke rolled his eyes. They started talking like normal, but it was a bit different since they were a couple.

Rory and Chris walked into the diner while Lorelai and Luke were still talking. Neither of them noticed Rory or Chris. Rory looked at her dad's face, and saw how hurt it looked. She turned toward her mom and Luke to see what they were doing that was hurting him. Her mom was wearing one of Luke's blue flannel shirts. She was sitting on the counter, and the two were talking and laughing. When her mom laughed one of her curls came untucked from behind her ear and dangled in front of her eyes. Luke brought his hand up to her face and took the curl, tucking it behind her ear. Rory saw her mom smile at Luke, and she saw how special that smile was. It was new, and full of love.

Rory and Chris sat down at the middle table, and Lorelai spun her legs over the counter so she was facing everyone. She leaned back and whispered to Luke, "Ooh, that was fun!" Luke laughed at her and told her to go to her table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

Lorelai, Rory, and Chris were sitting at a table in the diner. Chris was looking at the menu, Rory was sipping her coffee and staring at her mother, and Lorelai was sipping her coffee and staring at Luke. Every time he looked up she would give him that smile, and Luke would return it with one of his own.

"Uh, Mom," Rory said. Her mother looked at her, and she continued, "While Dad is still looking at the menu, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure," Lorelai answered, her voice trying to ask a question. Lorelai and Rory went just outside the diner.

"What are you doing?" Rory said. "This is supposed to be a fake relationship. Why are you acting like it's so real?"

Lorelai sat down on the curb. "Don't be mad okay? I think it's because I want it to be real."

Rory's mouth opened into a perfect 'O' shape. "You like Luke? You want to be in a relationship with Luke?" Lorelai nodded. Rory's face broke into a huge grin. "I'm so happy! The whole town has been waiting for this to happen since the dawn of time!"

Lorelai smiled. "Okay. Good. Now let's get back inside before we start to look suspicious."

Rory and Lorelai headed back inside. As Lorelai sat down she saw Chris watching her, making "eyes" at her, and saying things to her that could signal a want to be in a relationship with her. Lorelai looked at Rory and they shared a look, both knowing what this meant.

"I'll be right back," Lorelai said. She stood up and walked behind the counter. She turned her back to the diner and faced Luke.

"What's up, darling?" Luke asked her.

"Chris is trying to signal that he wants to be in a relationship with me," Lorelai whined.

"What?" Luke asked, "With my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Lorelai continued, still whining, "And so you have to come over and be all, 'I'm a man, I must protect my territory', cuz I'm your girlfriend you don't want another guy making a move at your girlfriend."

Luke stared behind her, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Chris was staring at us," he whispered into her ear.

Lorelai smiled at him, then whispered back, "Come take our orders, and defend your girlfriend." She walked back to her table smiling. Luke followed a second later with the coffee pot and his ordering pad.

"What can I get for you," Luke asked, while filling up Rory and Lorelai's coffee cups. He walked over to Lorelai and stood beside her, his free hand (the coffee pot was on the table) playing with her hair.

"I'll have chocolate pancakes with extra chocolate and extra whipped cream." Rory answerd.

"Ooh! Me, too! Me, too!" Lorelai said, like a little child. Luke and Rory laughed at her, and Luke kissed the top of her head.

"I'll have scrambled eggs and a couple pieces of bacon on the side," Christopher answered Luke, his eyes shooting darts at him for being with Lorelai.

"Comin right up," Luke said, then he walked away.

"So, Lore," Chris started, "How long have you and the diner man been together?"

"For starters, Chris, his name is Luke. And we've been together about just over a month," Lorelai answered him.

"Are you happy with him?" Chris asked. _Please say no, _Chris thought, _please say you're going to break up with him, and you want to be with me! I need you Lore._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

"Are you happy with him?" Chris asked. _Please say no, _Chris thought, _please say you're going to break up with him, and you want to be with me! I need you Lore._

"Yes, Chris, I am extremely happy with him," Lorelai answered, knowing that Chris had been silently pleading for her to say no.

"When did you two meet?" Chris asked, trying to sound calm and cool.

"Five years ago. In the diner. I came in, wide eyed, begging for coffee, he wouldn't give it to me, I was annoying him, and I gave him a horoscope. I wrote on it-"

Lorelai was cut off by Luke saying, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away. So I gave her coffee, but-"

"I didn't go away," Lorelai finished. She smiled at Luke. _How could I not have seen it before? I think I want to be with him._

"That is so sweet," Chris said, lying through his own teeth.

"Yeah," Luke and Lorelai said together. "That reminds me, Lorelai, I have something to show you." Luke got his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled something out, then handed it to her.

"No way," Lorelai breathed. She held up the horoscope. "You kept this for five years?" she asked.

Luke was about to say yes, but Chris cut him off, "I don't believe that you two are in a releationship."

Rory and Lorelai let out slightly audible gasps, and Luke just stared. None of them could believe what he had just said.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Rory asked her dad.

"I do not believe that your mother and Luke are in a relationship. I don't believe that they are dating, whatever," Chris said.

"Chris, what are you talking about? Of course we are," Lorelai said.

"Prove it," Chris said flatly.

"Do what?" Luke asked Chris.

"Prove it. Kiss. If you're really in a relationship your kiss will be real. And not like that short kiss you had over at the counter. A real kiss. I want you to prove it. Because, Lorelai, I want you. I want you to want me, too. But if you're with someone, then I don't want to wreck it. So kiss."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

"I do not believe that your mother and Luke are in a relationship. I don't believe that they are dating, whatever," Chris said. "Prove it. Kiss. If you're really in a relationship your kiss will be real. And not like that short kiss you had over at the counter. A real kiss. I want you to prove it. Because, Lorelai, I want you. I want you to want me, too. But if you're with someone, then I don't want to wreck it. So kiss."

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory just stared at Christopher. "Are you going to do it or not? Because if not, then, Luke," Chris turned toward Luke, "I'm going to take her, whether she likes it or not." Lorelai's eyes opened wide in fear.

Luke put the food he was holding down on the table. He took Lorelai's hand and stood her up. He walked her to the middle of the diner. She looked into his eyes and saw something that had never been there before, or something that she had never seen.

Luke put his hands on both of Lorelai's cheeks, and brought her up to his lips, though leaning down a bit himself. Lorelai could not believe how great a kisser he was. His lips were so soft; he was just—perfect.

_Oh . . .my . . .god. Luke is an amazing kisser. And, oh god, I want this, too. I want this more than anything. I want to be with Luke._

Lorelai started to kiss him back. She could almost feel the relief coming out of Luke that she wanted this as much as he did. And the town was right. They did want to be together; they were perfect for each other.

Christopher watched their kiss, and his heart broke. It was there—the kiss was filled with love and passion. Lorelai was going to get the whole package, but it wasn't with Chris. It was with Luke. Luke was basically Rory's dad. Chris had never been there; it was always Luke.

Lorelai and Luke finally broke away from each other. Luke leaned his forehead against Lorelai's and smiled at her. She returned the smile, and as soon as she did the entire diner burst into applause. Everyone was in there—Sookie, Jackson, Ms. Patty, Babette, Morey, Taylor, Andrew, Gypsy, Kirk, everyone. And anyone who was not inside applauding was doing it outside of the diner. Everyone was smiling and shouting things like, "Finally!" and "See we knew it!" Lorelai's hands were around Luke's neck, and she was playing with his hair.

Suddenly, Luke took of his hat and put it backward on Lorelai's head. Her face broke out into a huge grin, and she kissed him again. Once again the diner burst into applause.

Chris stood up and whispered into Rory's ear, who was clapping harder than anyone else, "I'll meet you at home, kid." Rory ignored her father, and jumped up to congratulate her mom and Luke. She was ecstatic that her "real" parents had finally gotten together. And she didn't care that Chris hadn't believed them.


	8. Epilouge AN: last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

_This fic takes place at the beginning of the episode in Season 1, "Christopher Returns". It's another way to get Luke and Lorelai together._

(Two years later at Rory's graduation. Luke and Lorelai are married and have a one-year-old daughter, Jacki)

Jackson, Sookie, Luke, Lorelai, Emily, and Richard sat in a row, with Lorelai and Luke's baby girl on her grandmother's lap. Christopher was in the row behind them, but no one had noticed. Their attention turned away from Jacki, the little girl who looked like a Lorelai clone, and back to Headmaster Charleston as he began to speak.

"It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian. This young lady was a second-year transfer from a modest school where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore-Danes."

Rory walked onto the stage and began her speech. She knew that it would make everyone who had come with her cry. She too did not know that Christopher had come. She had sent him the ticket, but assumed that he would ignore it.

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family, and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. Luke Danes has been my only father figure for my entire life. He owns his own successful business, and even though he is not my real father, he played that part as I was growing up. I'm extremely grateful that he is my father. Thank you, Dad, for everything you have given Mom, Jacki, and me. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything. As we prepare ourselves today to leave . . ."

Rory found Lorelai, Luke, and her baby sister soon after the ceremony was over. "Hey, guys!" she exclaimed. She took Jacki from her mother's arms and held her, balancing her on her hip.

"Hey, doll," Lorelai said. "You were fantastic." Lorelai continued to babble, however it soon veered of the topic of Rory's graduation and went to Lorelai's graduation to the movie 'The Graduate'.

Chris was walking through the crowd, trying to find Rory. However, he was far more interested in finding Lorelai. He hadn't seen anything going on between her and Luke and assumed that the baby on Emily's lap was Sookie's. He came up behind Lorelai and Luke and heard Lorelai babbling about God knows what. Luke put his left hand on Lorelai's shoulder. '_He's married,_' Chris thought, '_I can finally have Lorelai._' But then, Luke kissed her. "Ooh, I like your way to shut me up," Lorelai said, and she, Luke, and Rory burst out laughing, soon to be joined by a laughing Jacki, who had know idea what was so funny.

Christopher decided to stay back just for a little while, to watch. He then heard Lorelai start talking again, "Seriously, babe, you were amazing. Your speech was fantastic. It made everybody cry. Including your stone-cold dad." '_No. Lorelai couldn't have seen me. She would've made a scene. If she saw me, then why didn't she say anything? But I didn't even cry,' Chris_ thought.

"Dad, you cried?" Rory asked. '_What! She's not talking to me. She's talking to the diner freak! She's calling him Dad?_'

"Yeah, so what?" Luke said. "It was a great speech, sweetie," Luke announced, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, Dad," Rory said, rushing to hug him. Jacki also raised her arms and wrapped them around her daddy's neck. Luke laughed and took Jacki from Rory. Sookie and Jackson joined them seconds later.

"Hey, guys," Sookie said to the group. She turned to Rory, "Your speech was amazing, honey," Sookie claimed, and Jackson nodded his head in agreement. "All those things you said about your grandparents and Mom and Dad were all true. You were awesome up there."

Chris felt his heart break at the words Sookie said next. "Okay, time for the traditional graduate and parents picture. And of course, your sister, little Jacki. Okay, on the count of three. One. . .Two. . .Three," Sookie said, and she snapped the picture on her new digital camera.

She showed it to Rory, Lorelai, and Luke. A jealous Christopher saw the picture and saw how good they looked as a family. Lorelai and Luke stood on either side of Rory, and Rory was holding Jacki on her hip like she had done earlier. They were the perfect family.

Christopher left that day, nobody knowing that he had been there. He knew that Lorelai and Rory were happy.

Lorelai and Luke walked out of Chilton that day happier then ever. Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "I got the whole package. With you." They both smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rory left Chilton carrying her sister, feeling as though she had taken over the world. She had a Mom and a Dad that cared about and loved her and her sister at least 100 times more than any other kid. She had everything that she had always wanted and more. She thought back on the time when her parents had been in a fake relationship to fool her real dad. Rory hadn't cared that Chris hadn't believed them. Rory knew that her Mom and Dad were together and had always wanted to be. They were all happy.


End file.
